


心如止水

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: 盥洗室play跳蛋失禁





	心如止水

富贵地方就是好，连盥洗室里都恨不得透出纸醉金迷总之就是不差钱的气息来。王柳羿腿间还夹着那不知疲倦工作的跳蛋，飞速颤动的小玩意儿弄得他两腿间泛出靡靡的色彩来。外门被喻文波锁上了，可苦了现在有内急的人——他一边儿笑吟吟地伸手去抚弄身前人胯下热情粗硬的性器，一边儿歪着头冲外面看。他的视线毫不留情地被门板挡了回来，化作高烈的酒暖热了身子也催乱了意识。  
“我今天生日，喻总。”  
被他叫作喻总的人闻言一抬头，明明方才因为撩拨已经呼吸粗重，现在却又深吸一口气要把那情动的痕迹一把抹去。半露在外面的玩具又被人拿捏着力道一点点喂回粉嫩的后穴里去，说是喂也不全对，毕竟这太过热情的反应可以算作抢。  
“也是，哪有圈里人逢到宝贝儿这个时候不送礼物的。想要点什么？”  
喻文波一口咬在王柳羿半露在外的浑圆的肩头，激得对方身体一阵颤抖，把那跳蛋又向后穴里嘬了嘬才算心满意足。对方刻意把严肃板正的白衬衣半褪着这么穿，正经又露骨。好像下一秒就要脱下衣服自己做上来极尽放浪，又好像随时可以穿上放在一旁的外套起身走人融入外面衣冠楚楚的上流社会。  
“喻总真要履行一下包情人的义务？”  
洗手台大部分用黑色的大理石铸成，冰冷又高贵。偏偏要有身份高贵的人在它上面行最下流最淫靡的事情。王柳羿毫不在意自己暴露着下身坐在上面的姿势有些不合规矩，白皙的两腿半绕在喻文波西装裤包裹着的两腿外轻轻磨蹭。猛地身体一个前倾找准了人领带的位置一把拽过，就势把自己温暖湿润的唇瓣送了上去。  
反正亲吻这种事情他们也没少做过，说少做过，多做几次也就不少了。  
“可喻总和那些养情人的人大不一样啊——呃...”  
王柳羿也不知道自己这句话到底是说的人高兴还是恼怒，但跳蛋的的确确是被用指尖推着向内顶了顶，重新抵到敏感点上的时候功率又被特意开到了最大裆。他一时间失了态，只能用手撑着喻文波的肩膀颤抖着吐出支离破碎的喘息。  
“是，我不给钱。”  
哪里是不给钱，回回都把银行卡端端正正摆到你面前，回回推拒的人都是你。  
得寸进尺振振有词的小野猫可是要被戴上项圈抓起来的。

王柳羿不是没和喻文波真枪实弹的做过，跳蛋这种小玩具也不是没有塞到过身体里。但性器和跳蛋一齐上阵的时候，他还是头回经历。喻文波身上好烫，游移在他腰间揉捏的手的手掌是炽热的，插在他后穴里的东西也是炽热的，叫他忍不住夹紧双腿却抬起头来眯着眼细细地呻吟。  
虽然本来按照喻文波的尺寸，本来这一下就可以顶到王柳羿的敏感点。但现在有了小小的跳蛋的帮助，还有一小截露在外面的时候就为虎作伥似的把不断抖动的小家伙死死的按在了最要命的软肉上。  
明明被插的差点高潮，王柳羿却还是好像不怕死一样伸手去触摸露在外面的那一点性器。一下有一下好像羽毛挠人，他明知道再进来一点可能就会撑坏自己的肚子，可嘴里挑逗的话偏偏停不下来。  
“ 不能全都进来吗...？”  
他其实是喜欢看着别人为自己失去理智的，尤其当这个人是喻文波的时候。所以他和喻文波做的交易不需要钱就已经公平，因为他交给喻文波自己年轻多汁的身体，喻文波交给他商界大佬不常见的狂热和温存。  
黑色的大理石在白炽灯的照耀下闪着晃人眼的光，坐在上面的小明星放荡地敞开两腿，好像早已准备好凭君享用的饕餮宴。他两腿白嫩，一看就是不久见阳光被捂出来的，偏偏腿根部又被磨的肿烫发红，纯中带着欲。  
那穴口分明被撑的很大，刚好是男人性器的尺寸，可半点充血似的红色也找不见。依旧是未经人事处子般不知羞的粉嫩色彩，好像他的主人一样矛盾而充满魅力。在片场的王柳羿温和有礼举手投足间都像个少年绅士，现在的王柳羿却肆意在充满着叫人头晕的熏香气味的盥洗室里叉开双腿方便人一下一下操的更用力更深。  
这香气他不喜欢，甜得叫人腻烦，可也染得他嗓子好像被撒了一把糖，叫出来的声音娇软好像一只到了发情期的小猫。又长了一岁别的不说，撩人的本事先是有了质的飞跃。先前他是不太喜欢喻文波在自己身上留太明显的痕迹的，现在却反常地凑到对方耳边去先咬了一口对方的耳垂用无比亲昵地语气说：“人都是你的啦，别舍不得。”  
脖子上被嘬了个草莓印儿的时候王柳羿感觉对方紊乱的呼吸全都打在了自己的颈部，痒痒地似乎比自己刚才更能称得上撩拨。他不得不承认喻文波是个长相好看的人，尤其实在情事中间抬起头来不经意地看上一眼的时候。  
就这样的人，大概说想要和他上床的人从这里排到格陵兰岛都是不夸张的。王柳羿闷闷地想着，被对方以“过生日还这么不认真？”的理由抵住跳蛋磨蹭了一阵敏感点浑身发抖射在喻文波身前衣服上才醒过神来。  
他似乎在喻文波面前缴械投降的时间越来越短，这是否也代表着心里防线的崩塌？王柳羿不知道，也不敢去细想。喻文波顺手去把旁边的水龙头打开，哗哗的水声顺着池子打着旋儿欢快的溜走。王柳羿想说他浪费，却被对方勾着嘴角暧昧的一句话惹得满面羞红。  
“蓝哥流过的水儿，是不是也有这么多？”  
胸前的两点也不被怠慢，一边被喻文波含在嘴里用舌尖绕着画圈圈，一边被夹在指间时不时的磨蹭玩弄。敏感的小家伙哪经得起这样亵玩，没过多久就充血肿大，被含住的那边被放过的时候甚至还闪着淫靡的水光。这个超纲问题王柳羿不打算回答，只是放任自己以冷气开的太大为由钻到喻文波怀里。这个位置太靠近胸口了，他好像就被喻文波抱在怀里操，吐出的每一个温柔缱绻的字眼都直直向着对方的心脏去。  
跳蛋被拉扯着拿出来，上面沾染的情液还等待在空气中干透。喻文波显然是不满足于方才跳蛋代替自己履行的职责，硕大的头部照着方才已经被磨得几乎麻木的地方碾了过去。那里先前就已经被巨大的快感淹没，现在再来一下简直是超负荷运作。过度快乐的麻木之后就是一阵阵的酸疼，仅存的理智也好像跟着人凶暴的动作被摇晃得散碎。  
前端的快感不断堆积，好像就要到了那个难以支撑的临界点。王柳羿敏感地察觉到了状态的不对，他分明就要在这旖旎的折磨下彻底崩溃了，可喻文波根本没有停下来的意思。一个动作便叫他的小情人不由自主前端喷射出一点似乎并不是精液的东西。  
灼热的感觉还残留在前端，王柳羿眼神迷茫，好像还没从眼前这突如其来的状况里醒过神来。但喻文波显然比他更快地意识到这是什么，不仅动作卖力还死死箍住王柳羿细瘦的腰肢，叫人没有逃脱的余地。  
到底在耳边环绕着的是谁的越来越快的心跳？  
王柳羿似乎已经听不到自己放浪动情的叫声了，他的身体和喻文波的紧密贴合到一处，越来越快的抽插速度让他喊停的声音也越来越小，逐渐由商量变成了带着哭腔的求饶。然而这并不能让铁了心要人记住自己的喻总动作有半点迟疑。  
喻文波一手稳住在自己怀里呜咽着的小情人，一面凑过去缠绵温柔的跟人接吻，甚至贴心地把脸侧那一滴快要干涸的泪水吻下去。泪水留在唇间的感觉咸涩温暖，有快要让人沉沦的错觉在里面。王柳羿一个不留神就失了下身的守，在来之前他就被喻文波按在浴室里做了好几回，现在哪里还有什么东西可以射出来。  
更加炽热的东西几乎是不受控制的喷了出来，随着王柳羿后穴汩汩的情液和止不住的缩紧痉挛一起让乱糟糟的事态变得更乱。看着喻文波价格不菲的西装上登时晕开一片深色的时候王柳羿恨不得晕死过去，可是高潮后的他身体都是软绵绵不听使唤的，只能瘫在喻文波怀里咻咻地喘气。  
对方倒是丝毫不在乎自己的衣服，先就着洗手台上哗哗作响的水龙头帮王柳羿仔仔细细地清理了一下后穴，然后又用一旁还干净的西服外套把人裹起来。用手指头在后穴按压导出精液的过程好像是一场严肃正经的指奸，还好喻文波贴心的选了温水让王柳羿足够舒服，所以除了收获一些微不可闻地咕哝之外没有其他意外。  
“脏啊...”  
“脏什么脏，你什么样儿我没见过？”  
分明经过简单处理之后尿液稀薄的味道已经散尽，可王柳羿始终觉得那种淫乱的气息萦绕在鼻尖无法散去。他觉得自己真真正正被人搂在了怀里抱起来，索性在一片昏昏然中乖乖抱好腿缩在他的喻先生怀里被抱起来走出盥洗室。他想到被抛弃在垃圾桶里的高定西装登时觉得一阵头痛，把脸埋在人怀里嗅着只属于喻文波的味道闷闷地问：“那你的西装怎么办？他们一会儿有人看到怎么办？”  
“你觉得他们看到这儿的门锁着不知道里面在干嘛？”  
喻文波抱着他走得很稳，每一步都害怕颠着了怀里的宝贝儿。王柳羿并不重，但却好像在他的怀里有了千斤重量。  
“至于西装嘛，你开心就完了，剩下的不重要。”  
喻文波这人好奇怪的，明明是王柳羿名义上的金主，可是趁人不注意偷吻嘴角这种不光明正大的本事却炉火纯青。  
王柳羿听到一句模模糊糊很难辨别的祝福从他的“金主”嘴里溜出来，很轻很轻却没逃过他的耳朵。他在业内小有名气，生日自然也不缺人祝福。可现在，纸醉金迷的空间里，事后朦胧的眩晕时却无比清晰地做下定论：  
这大概是他进入圈子以来，听到最认真的祝福。  
没有之一。

END


End file.
